


Once More, With Love

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Established Relationship, Forced Voyeurism, I actually love them!, I have a strong physical need of Shosaku, M/M, Shosaku, Smut, Yusaku is being emotional here, Yuyasaku, also Yusaku x Yuya, also dachshund pups are adorable, and yeah two of my OTPs in one fic is a great achievement, in any form, it won't hurt if I contribute to it, sort of, they're so lovely but unpopular ship, you may call it Yuya‘s influence but after this much shit who wouldn't break down?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Due to his unfortunate fate Kusanagi Shoichi died and became separated from the one for whom he had very strong feelings. Some time had passed and Shoichi got another chance as he was reborn. Even though he became a mere dachshund pup, he was still overjoyed to see his Yusaku again. But was he really..? Was Yusaku still or, rather, had ever been "his"? Apparently, the person in question had moved on with his life and found his solace in the arms of someone else. Or did he..?





	Once More, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so here's my debut here. But why did I have to start with such an angst?! Honestly, I have no idea myself. Apparently, I'm a trash for angsty romances. I'm incorrigible, but who knows, maybe I'll be able to write some fluff too eventually. As for now, I'm totally burned out by this one and I wanna cry. I really-really love both of these ships, but I'm not a fan of OT3, besides such an OT3 would have been too much of a crack and just plain weird. So I chose one over other...
> 
> And yeah, I never expected this to be this long (22 pages in word lol). These four days that I had been writing this were hell. I felt everything about this story. I rarely feel this much inspiration too. I suppose the idea of mixing Vrains and Arc-V and two of my favourite ships got me all fired up. Even though this was a wild ride and constant sobbing, but I did it!
> 
> Yes, and Yusaku and Yuya are of the same age since they're classmates. The Sakaki family lives in Den City too.
> 
> And KoH and such is not mentioned cause I kinda excluded it from this AU. Shoichi used to be Yusaku's caretaker after the boy lost his own family.
> 
> I'm also sure there gonna be some mistakes, but in any case I hope this fic will suffice you.
> 
> So... I hope you will like it?

"What are you doing, idiots?! Run!"

Group of teenage thugs fled the sight immediately and without looking back. A man left behind was grunting.

Unable to speak, cause he was choking on his own blood, Kusanagi Shoichi was cursing the entire world, not just those middle-schoolers who decided to act cool by robbing a random passer-by. It would have ended differently, after all, Shoichi was an adult and they were just some kids, he could have easily overpowered them, but... The fate turned out to be a real bitch: not just there were four of those young delinquents, but two of them also happened to have sharp knives which they didn't hesitate to plung right into Shoichi's heart and liver. And now those brats escaped the crime scene as their unfortunate innocent victim collapsed on the spot. Kusanagi choked and coughed again as more blood ran down his chin, the entire red pool was slowly and mercilessly leaking onto the cold pavement as the man was just helplessly lying there. He was cursing himself with all his stabbed heart.

_"Why did it have to end up like this..?"_

Did Shoichi really have to be punished in such cruel way just because he needed to buy some supplies at 24/7 service grocery shop? Perhaps. Because at this very moment, at 3 A.M., who would appear on this dark deserted street and call for help? And yeah, Shoichi was enough of a fool to not take his mobile phone with him. Thus, there was no rescuing for him now.

He groaned in pain, sharp pain which was piercing him where he was stabbed. His life was leaking away together with his blood. His body was gradually becoming cold and numb, it started to feel almost as if it were made of wood.

_"Damn!"_

And the night was starry, very beautiful. Thousands, no, millions of stars were twinkling far above, and Shoichi, to his sheer horror, as his vision and consciosness were fading, felt as if his soul started ascending right towards those elaborate costellations.

_"No! Don't! I don't want this..!"_

Trembling, Shoichi made his last attempt to move, to get up, but ultimately failed. He could only feel stickiness of his own blood and overpowering desire to fall asleep. Eternal. Permament sleep. The one from which he'll never wake up. The shadow of Angel of Death's wings only grew more thick over him, sucking out the last bits of his soul.

Kusanagi coughed up blood, grunted and hissed again. This was definitely _not_ how he wished to meet his end. But then again, maybe it had always been his fate? He who dropped out of high school on his very last year, he who left his parents' house early, he who had been living poorly while selling some fastfood and dwelling in that very same food truck. Shoichi knew that almost everyone out of his old acquiatances had been looking at him with despice badly disguised as pity. He was almost sure that they compared him to a stray dog. And what an irony? Right now he was literary dying like one.

But was he regretting this?

_"No, no way in a thousand years!"_

Kusanagi Shoichi never, even in his death hour, regretted his life choice. Yes, it was his own _choice_ to reject any possibility for people to see any signs of a pedigree in him. He _deliberatly_ became a stray dog. Why..?

His eyes became lifeless, almost as if they were made of glass, as sparks of life had already left them.

"Yusaku..." Shoichi managed to mutter at his very last breath as his eyelids became heavy.

Yes, that was him. The boy who at this very moment was serenily sleeping in his bed, expecting to see his caretaker and best friend again tomorrow, as usual. The boy for whose sake Shoichi abandoned every chance for a luxurious, or rather even a normal life. For his sake Shoichi gave up everything and was willing to do even more... if only he were given another chance.

" _Another... chance?_ " Shoichi thought as his soul almost reached the eerily close stars. " _That's right. Please..._ "

Just as his concsciouness was ready to leave him forever, Shoichi gathered his last powers to reawaken the image from his slipping memory.

Beautiful green eyes shining like emeralds, rare clumsy smile on his usually grumpy face.

" _You..._ " prayed Shoichi. " _Please, please, live, go on living._ "

As his heart almost stopped beating he was able to force a bitter chuckle out of himself.

" _I sure was punished... And yet, it's fine. Yusaku, if only I could meet you again... there's something I wanted to tell you._ "

Shoichi closed eyes as he drew his last breath.

" _If I were to be reborn... If only I were to be reborn, I would abandon everything once more... Just as long as I'm able to love you again somehow._ "

~~~

"Ouch!" the boy jerked his hand away as pancakes on frying pan angrilly hissed.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" having put away his book, Yusaku couldn't help but chuckle. In fact, this boy always had this magic power: to let Fujiki Yusaku smile. "I have already told you three reasons why your culinary skills are below sufficient. Why did you have to do this again?"

"Because," Yuya puffed his cheeks as he heard Yusaku getting up from his chair and approaching him from behind, "Is that really so hard for me to make some pancakes? Besides, ah..." Tomato-haired boy gasped and blushed as he felt arms wrapped around his waist and his body was pulled closer to another one. "B-besides, I don't remember what you told me back then! Could you remind, please?"

Yusaku chuckled again and, having playfully nibbled Yuya's ear, purred.

"Sure. First, it's not that you have much experience in cooking overall. Second, apparently it's still hard for you to not get distracted and keep a close eye on the frying pan. And third, you have decided to make me some pancakes only because you got jealous when I complimented ones made by your mother."

Yuya's face became even more akin to tomato as he looked to the side.

"B-but it's not like that! And also, how can I not get distracted when dad is performing in LINK VRAINS today? By the way, instead of critisizing me you should be thankful! I actually took some time to try and make these pancakes for you! I could have gone to plaza and watch dad's dueling on bigger screens..."

Yusaku huffed in response and sighed.

"Anyway, I will always eat your cooking. No matter how black and burned it is," He briefly smiled.

This made Yuya giggle and turn around in tight coil of Yusaku's arms so that the two boys were now facing each other.

"You're so cute," Yuya grabbed, as usual, his boyfriend's necktie and pulled him closer for a gentle kiss on lips.

Yes, they had been dating for quite awhile now. Sure, it was a big secret hidden from their entire society, aside from Yuya‘s parents. Yusaku was truly astonished how understanding they turned out to be. He and Yuya had their coming out to them when they both turned eighteen. They were so frightened, but Yusho and Yoko turned out to be the most open-minded people they both ever knew. Besides, if the talk was about their son's happiness how could they possibly resist it? Yuya was especially rejoiced. It was such a big step for him, but no matter what the outcome could have been, Yusaku would have still been there for him, holding his hand tightly. After all, it was Yuya who supported him and even managed to convince his parents to take custody over him when...

Sudden realization almost knocked breath out of Yusaku when he pulled away right after kitchen's calendar came into his view.

"What's wrong?" Yuya asked worriedly and, when his pale beloved didn't give an answer, followed his gaze. "Oh... It's October the 4th today, huh?"

Yusaku swallowed thickly and slowly nodded, his empty lifeless eyes were now staring at the floor. Yuya sighed and lowered his own gaze too. They both knew what day it was today. How this very day one year ago affected Yusaku's life, having turned it upside down. That was the day when warm watercolors had ceased to exist completely, when sunlight dissappereared and all following days became soaked with darkness.

That was the day when Yusaku found out about Kusanagi Shoichi's death. Today was the anniversary when his heart broke.

"Hey... Yusaku?" Yuya whispered but then snapped out of it and quickly embraced his lover. And did it just in time, because some tears had already welled up in those emerald eyes.

"It's okay. I'm alright," Yusaku quickly wiped them and held onto Yuya tightly.

"No," Yuya shook his head. "If you need to cry then cry. It's alright, I'm here for you."

Yusaku nuzzled into and held his boyfriend even tighter, making him stand on his tiptoes a bit.

Yes, it was true. Yuya has always been there for him. Ever since that day which was painted in grey not only because of heavy showers. His classmate, Sakaki Yuya, was there when police called Yusaku and notified him about his best friend's death. It was murder. How Yusaku felt at that moment... Yuya could still remember vividly that pallid face, those glassy eyes, Yusaku's whole body seemed as if it had turned into stone. Yuya remembered how sweaty and cold were his hands when police showed Yusaku the photograph taken on the crime scene... and yes, the corpse was identified as Kusanagi Shoichi. And then there was the funeral. The hot dog vendor had very little finances left, so Yuya, after having told his parents about his classmate and friend's situation, urged them to help. Kusanagi Shoichi was burried at local cemetary. That day... Yuya would never forget that. He would never forget Yusaku's condition: Yuya was expecting that his friend would broke down in rivers of tears, but instead... Instead, Yusaku never did that. His face was still pallid and very akin to stone mask as he kept soulessly staring at the coffin. Those soulless, dead eyes... It almost seemed like Yusaku's very heart was buried there too, together with Shoichi.

Those were also the days that changed Yusaku's life forever. He was left alone in the entire world. Shoichi was the only person who had been taking care of the parentless boy, thus from that moment on Yusaku's perspectives, which were never very bright actually, grew even more dim. He was still in second grade of his high school, and, unless he drop out, he could not yet work... It was then when Yuya interfered once more. This time he urged his parents to take Yusaku in. Yuya's father, Sakaki Yusho, was a very famous Entertainment Duelist in LINK VRAINS and high-ranked in pro league. Thus, the Sakaki family was very rich. So would it be a trouble for them to allow a poor orphan to live with them..? Luckily for Yusaku, no. The Sakaki family gladly allowed him to stay living with them until he graduates from high school. After that, Yusaku thought, he would sure think of something...

"You know," He sniffled as his hand lovingly stroked Yuya's hair. "I think I know what will I do once I graduate."

"Huh?" Yuya got a little taken aback by this sudden statement. "Why... What do you mean?"

"I will be vending hot dogs."

Yuya blinked and pulled away a bit, looking in his lover's eyes. No, there was no a sign of hesitance.

"But..." And yet, Yuya couldn't help but whisper. "You're so smart... Why suddenly a job like this?"

He was lying. Yuya knew rather well why would Yusaku pick such an unstable, low-paid job.

"I don't want to cause your parents even more trouble with paying for my university education. Besides," Yusaku took a pause and looked away. " _He_ had been managing just fine while also taking care of me. How come I'm any worse?"

"And yet," Yuya sighed heavily, "You'll have to start everything from zero. That old truck of yours..."

Yusaku had no need in the sentence's ending.

He was too well aware of Café Nagi's fate at the bottom of a lake. After all, it was Yusaku's decision. His grieving heart just couldn't take seeing that vehicle anymore for the very sight of it reminded the boy of everything which could never be brought back.

Yuya parted his lips slightly again but never said anything more, the sound of the front door opening and shutting made him shuddder. However, he also never let Yusaku out of their embrace, when Sakaki Yoko entered the kitchen.

"Hi, boys," The woman smiled, but then she sniffed and, having noticed the frying pan with ruined lunch, frowned. "Oh no, Yuya? What in the world did you do?"

The boy blushed and scratched his head in embarassment, but Yusaku put hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yoko-san. Yuya just wanted to learn how to make such tasty pancakes as yours."

This made the woman drop her angry expression and smile, whereas Yuya pouted a bit, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Awwh, you're too sweet, Yusaku-kun," she giggled.

Suddenly, something yelped from inside her coat. And it was indeed so suddenly that Yuya jumped back.

"M-mom? Have they allowed you to take En home already?!"

Yuya was talking about one of their house pets, a small dog named En. He was hit by a car a couple of days ago, so he was taken to a local vet clinic for emergency surgery. The operation went succesfully, the pup remained okay, but he still had to spend some time at the vet clinic in order to get recovered. Today Yoko-san went to visit him.

"Oh?" The woman blinked and then laughed a bit. "No-no, it's still early for our En to go back home. It's just..."

She undid upper buttons of her coat and took out something small and fluffy. Yusaku and Yuya's eyes went wide as that "small and fluffy thing" was revealed to be a little puppy.

"I found this baby dachshund by chance," Yoko-san gently smiled as she stroked the pup's fur. It curled into a ball in woman's hands and, shivering, whined. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay, Yoko won't do anything bad to you. You know, Yusaku-kun, I was passing by your old house and this little one was there. Local residents said that it was homeless and it had been spending its entire time there, in front of the house. Some kids told me that the pup had been staying on one spot for hours, just staring at some windows above and whining all the time. They said it refused to eat any food they were giving him, aside from hot dogs."

"Oh mom," Yuya sighed. "We have already got twelve pets, seven pups included. Don't you think..."

Yuya moved his head slightly and, having caught a glimpse of Yusaku's face, never finished his sentence. Worry showed up on his own face when he noticed signs of unrest in Yusaku's eyes as he was staring at the baby dachshund.

" _A dachshund,_ " A faint memory resurfaced from the boy's heart.

Yusaku remembered the certain cute muzzle from Kusanagi Shoichi's apron, the mascot of Cafe Nagi. Oh yes, Shoichi was so fond of dogs, especially dachshunds. This pedigree just reminded him of wieners. Shoichi even wanted to keep one of these "weenie dogs" by his side, but...

"It's really cute," unexpectedly for both Yuya and his mother, Yusaku reached his arm and scratched the puppy under its chin. "If Yoko-san wants, can we keep it?"

Yuya and Yoko's eyes went wide in surprise, when the pup which had been visibly nervous suddenly calmed down and even waved its tail as Yusaku took it in his arms.

"Awwh," Yuya smiled, when the puppy licked Yusaku's cheek as he brought it closer to his face. "You two are so cute. I think we can keep another dog. Right, mom?"

"I'm only for it," Yoko-san smiled brightly and stroked the new pet's head. "Okay, little one. Are you a boy or..."

The puppy barked, and Yusaku chuckled.

"I think he is," he said and everyone laughed.

Later in the evening Yusaku and Yuya were in their room; yes, they had been sharing it together.

"He seems to really like you," Yuya giggled, watching the puppy licking Yusaku's fingertips. "How about if you name him?"

"Me?" Yusaku blinked as the pup barked and looked up at him, waving his tail eagerly. The boy looked at him and, smiling, patted his head. "You know, sometimes, when I look at him, I feel that his eyes are so... human-like. They seem so deep and sad. I... I don't know why, but, if you're okay with it, I want to name him Shoichi."

Yuya's eyes widened, but a moment later he gave his beloved a warm smile.

"Why would I be not okay with it? I'm okay with everything if that makes you at least a bit happier."

He leaned closer and kissed Yusaku on cheek, when suddenly the puppy barked loudly.

"Oh? I think he agrees with you," Yusaku went in bed's direction, when Yuya stopped and reached for the dachshund.

"I made a great sleeping place for him in that corner over there."

Yusaku looked where Yuya was pointing and saw a box filled with pillows standing in one of the room's corner.

"Looks comfortable," he agreed and was ready to hand the pup over to Yuya, when suddenly the little one yelped and started desperately whining.

"Oooh, what's wrong, little guy?" Yuya wanted to stroke his head soothingly, but the dog jerked it to the side and kept on whining while looking at Yusaku with his big, puppy eyes.

"Hmm, I think Shoichi doesn't want to sleep there," Yusaku assumed and after a moment of thinking looked at Yuya. "Maybe he'll sleep with us for the time being? After all, he's still a baby too."

"Sounds like a good idea," Yuya smiled and climbed into bed.

Yusaku joined his boyfriend soon after, but, as they were about to embrace and spend another night in each other's arms, the puppy hastily climbed and got in between them, curling up into a ball next to Yusaku's chest.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuya raised an eyebrow.

"He finds it comfortable, I think?" Yusaku tilted head, looking at the sleeping dog. "Let him be?"

"But I want to cuddle with you too," Yuya pouted.

"You'll have plenty of opportunities," his boyfriend smirked. "For now, let Shoichi stay next to me."

Yuya sighed helplessly and layed down next to him.

"He is snoring so loudly. And he looks so serene. Do you think your heartbeat is soothing him? If he had been a stray and lost his mother early, then he probably had a hard time finding a safe place to sleep."

"I think so too," Yusaku nodded and looked down at the puppy as a sudden thought pierced his mind like a sharp needle.

" _If to think about it, Shoichi used to snore a lot too._ "

"Are you okay?" Yuya's expression became tense as he notised some uneasiness on his lover's face.

"Don't worry," he shook his head and suddenly spooned himself around the dachshund in protective manner. "I just... I really think that this Shoichi had been having not an easy life too."

Yuya reminded silent in response to this. He understood right away what his beloved one had in mind. Yuya understood what Yusaku meant by _this_ Shoichi.

"Everything will be alright," the boy whispered and snuggled as close to Yusaku as he could. "I promise."

"Thank you," Yusaku whispered back and closed his eyes, falling asleep as the little puppy snored peacefully right next to his heart.

Night covered Den City with her pitch black veil, not a single star was seen. Everyone was sleeping, only cicadas were singing their mournful songs somewhere far away. Nothing else, absolutely nothing else was heard when the baby dachshund slowly opened his eyes and watched the boy next to him. This tranquil sleeping face, this breathing, body heat... all of it was so painful familiar to Shoichi.

" _Yusaku..._ " the memory which never fell asleep resurfaced from deep within once again, cutting on incurable wound.

 ~~~

"Eeeh..." Yuya sighed as Yusaku was putting bandages on his hand. "Now I really don't think that Shoichi likes me very much."

Yusaku sighed too and looked at the corner, where small dachshund huffed and hid behind pillows of his sleeping place.

"I don't understand too. Why would Shoichi bite you so suddenly? You were not trying to do anything bad to him. You just patted his head and then leaned forward to kiss me."

"That I did," Yuya submereged himself into deep thought. "Actually, I noticed that he never liked me to begin with. I have no idea why, but, for example, whenever it's dinner time he tries to steal sausages from my plate, whenever I look away he attempts to damage some of my stuff. And that excluding all the times when he poops in my shoes."

Yusaku barely held back laughter.

"Well, it's natural for dogs to do this sort of thing."

"You mean pooping in someone's shoes? It is, yeah. But don't you find it strange that he only does that with my shoes? Not dad's, not mom's, not yours, only mine? You know," Yuya blushed slightly and looked to the side, "I was actually trying to switch our shoes once, purely for the sake of an experiment, but guess what? He still chose _my_ shoes to do his stuff into."

"I guess it means that our Shoichi is a smart one and cannot be so easily fooled?"

"Hmm," Yuya puffed his cheeks. "You're right. Though you know," he chuckled, "There was a moment or two when it seemed that he was jealous of us being all lovey-dovey."

"But still," Yusaku frowned. "It's not right for him to bite you. I guess, it means that someone won't be sleeping in our bed tonight."

Suddenly, desperate whining came from the corner where Shoichi was staying. The puppy got off from his box and ran to Yusaku, looking at him with his big and, as Yusaku thought for a moment, tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Yusaku sighed and stroked his head. "You should know better how to behave yourself."

He picked Shoichi up and took him back to his box, leaving him there.

"I'm sorry, Shoichi," Yusaku repeated and then returned to Yuya. He gently took his injured hand into his own. "Does it hurt very much?" He asked worryingly.

"Nah," Yuya shook his head and smiled. "It could have been worse. I'm okay."

The boy blushed when his boyfriend brought his bandaged hand closer to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Glad to hear that," Yusaku looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Well, actually," Yuya murmured as he seductively looked at him from beneath his fluffy eyelashes, "I would not hesitate to bite anyone who tries to steal you from me too."

Yusaku's face reddened beyond imaginable, but Yuya only giggled and then, having bitten his lower lip, blushed brightly himself as he looked up at his lover and grabbed his hands.

"Hey, Yusaku... What do you say about having some fun tonight?"

The dachshund's, Shoichi's heart sank as Yusaku smirked and pulled the tomato-haired boy closer, holding him by his waist.

"I don't mind it at all," Yusaku whispered in Yuya's ear and pecked him on lips lightly. Yuya purred and returned the kiss in more passionate way. They slowly moved in bed's direction, but then clumsily stumbled and fell back, right onto soft mattress. The two boys chuckled and locked their lips in another hungry kiss as their hands kept on caressing each other's torsos and shortly their shirts were carelessly discarded onto the floor. Very soon, as the love play became more fierce, the pile of clothing grew even bigger thanks to a couple of pants and underwear.

Yuya mewled in delight as Yusaku moved down in between his legs and kissed his inner thigh. Ah yes, the two were about to entagle themselves in even more of a hot action... completely unaware of a suffering heart right here, in this very room.

~~~

He could not escape the sight as the door into bedroom was firmly closed. He could only watch the scene which was truly nightmare-like to him.

" _My heart is breaking,_ " Thought Shoichi as Yusaku and that boy's lips met in another unbearably sweet kiss.

" _My heart hurts,_ " Shoichi's breathing was becoming more rapid and shallow as that boy's fingers entwined in Yusaku's hair.

" _Yusaku..?_ " Shoichi's head was about to burst as Yusaku and that boy only held each other so tight.

" _Stop, Yusaku!_ " Tears welled up in Shoichi's eyes as Yusaku asked if it was okay for him to enter and, after Yuya gave him a nod, pushed his throbbing manhood into the boy.

" _Stop it..! Stop it, I beg you!_ " Shoichi was almost ready to scream as Yusaku started moving and Yuya's cheeks became even more flushed as he moaned and wrapped his legs around Yusaku's lower back.

" _Why?! Yusaku!!_ " Shoichi's whole body, no, his very soul was in agony as Yusaku was panting and obviously enjoying exchanging his own body heat with that boy's.

" _Why does it have to be this way?! Why do you have to be with him right now and always?!_ " Shoichi's own thoughts were cutting through him worse than any blades as Yuya kept on gripping onto Yusaku and repeating his name over and over again while being submerged into pleasure.

" _I... I love you so much,_ " Shoichi's heart was tearing apart as Yusaku teased Yuya's lips with his tongue and held the boy so tightly to him that he could scarcely breathe.

" _I never had a chance to tell you this. I thought it was for your own good since you were obviously not ready for it back then,_ " Shoichi's very soul was becoming bitter as Yuya moaned further and lowder, burying his face into Yusaku's shoulder and digging nails into his back.

" _Whenever I used to walk with you in city, girls and some boys would always look back at you_. _How I felt when I saw that,"_ Shoichi's mind was diving deep into the depths of madness as he kept hearing those lewd wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

" _..But it doesn't matter anymore, for now I'll never have my chance to confess to you. Moreover..._ " Shoichi's heart was not in pain anymore, it just grew cold and numb as Yuya switched their positions and now he was straddling Yusaku.

" _He took you away from me,_ " Shoichi was praying now so that his eyes could go instantly blind as Yusaku gripped Yuya's hips and their frictions gone even wilder.

" _Why? Why..?_ " Shoichi was praying now so that his ears could go instantly deaf as Yuya yelped and threw his head back in dazzling sweet bliss as he came.

" _Why is Yusaku torturing me?!_ " Shoichi was praying now so that he could die again as Yusaku gasped and released inside Yuya.

" _I love you..._ " Shoichi's soul fell into the darkest, coldest abyss as Yusaku's cum dripped down Yuya's legs and the two boys embraced each other, panting heavily.

"I love you, Yuya," Yusaku smiled and smooched his boyfriend's forehead as he giggled and kissed his temple in responce.

" _I have always loved you, Yusaku. And always will..._ "

The dachshund named Shoichi whined quietly in his sleeping place as he watched the two boys peacefully falling asleep in each other's arms.

" _..But now I wish I was never reborn._ "

 ~~~

Yusaku was lying on a coach in living room as he held Shoichi on his chest. They were watching Yuya's Entertainment Duels in LINK VRAINS. Yusaku was never a great fan of this kind of dueling, but even he had to admit that his boyfriend was always able to put up a breath-taking performance. Sakaki Yuya was following his father's footsteps in regards of Entertainment, but as of now Yusaku could tell for sure that his lover started developing his own style. Somehow his father always had his show going on only in virtual reality, whereas it was entirely different with Yuya. Whenever he dueled it always seemed like those great colorful blooms, big fireworks were not just parts of computer simulation but a real thing. There were even times when Yusaku seriously considered Yuya to be a witcher for the influence he had on people. He could always make his audience smile. He could always make _Yusaku_ smile.

"He is really something, huh?" Yusaku smirked, when Yuya winked at him through the screen.

His question, however, never met any reaction. And that made Yusaku lower his gaze.

It appeared that only he alone was watching the duel: the little dachshund curled up on his chest and was staring into space. Shoichi had actually become disturbingly quiet lately, and Yusaku even thought that it was unnatural for a dog of his age. Or rather any dog overall.

"You seem to be in low spirits again. What's wrong?"

No answer.

"You didn't even touch your hot dog today. Usually you would eat three per day."

The pup only snorted.

"Hey," The boy stroked his head gently. "What's up, buddy? What made you so sad?"

Sadness. Yusaku was almost 100% sure that he guessed the emotion right. And Shoichi confirmed it when he jerked his head to the side as if deliberately avoiding the boy's touch.

"Was it me who hurt you?" Yusaku sighed and that made the dachshund flinch a bit. "I suppose that's a "yes", huh?"

The boy held up the puppy and pulled him closer, stroking him softly.

"I don't really understand what I did wrong, but, whatever it it is, I'm sorry, Shoichi."

The dachshund's eyes were closed the entire time while Yusaku was scratching him behind his ear.

"You were so funny today as you were chasing after that yellow food truck."

This finally drew the pup's attention as he raised his ears. Suddenly, something warm and wet dripped onto his nose. He looked up and his heart sank.

Tears were streaming down Yusaku's face.

"I'm sorry, Shoichi," The boy repeated as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I... Hey, little guy? Do you know whom I named you after?"

The dog sure couldn't give an answer, so Yusaku looked down at him, and Shoichi saw himself reflected in his tearful eyes. Ah... These emerald eyes filled with tears. The last time Shoichi, the human, saw them was when Yusaku was a small kid. Ever since that time Shoichi had been trying his best to not let them ever show up on this boy's face, but now...

"To tell you the truth," Yusaku sighed heavily as he kept on stroking the puppy's fur. "You were named "Shoichi" in honor of one very special person. You were named for him, to carry on his spirit. And, to be honest, it just makes me happy that I can call you "Shoichi", because according to social rules I could only call that person "Kusanagi-san"."

The puppy, Shoichi, looked at the boy with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"You may think I'm a weirdo. And this is partially true, cause it is sort of weird for me to be such a crybaby," Yusaku rubbed his eye and continued. "But that person, Shoichi, he was so very special to me. I... I can even say I was in love with that man. No, not just that... I loved him. I loved him so deeply."

Shoichi's whole consciousness blew up, his entire world got soaked in snow white light.

" _Yusaku!_ " His heart let out a scream which, of course, the boy couldn't hear, instead he only held onto his puppy more.

"He was murdered... taken away from me so suddenly that I couldn't even realize it at first. "Shoichi" and "dead" were the two words incompatible for me. I didn't... no, I could never believe that! Shoichi promised me... He promised me that we would be together forever. Because he had always been by my side, I never felt lonely, because he had been with me I kept on living as Fujiki Yusaku and never thought about taking my own life. And trust me, before Shoichi came into my life, I had such thoughts... and I was just a child back then. It was Shoichi who became my anchor at that time, he was my salvation, my support, my very best friend... my first true love."

Shoichi's, the pup's, heart stopped for a moment.

" _Can it be..?_ "

"That's true," Yusaku kept on spilling out his feelings like precious pearls, watering them with his own bitter tears. "I loved him. I loved Shoichi the most."

The boy took a deep breath and continued his confession as the dachshund kept staring right into his eyes.

"I was so in love with him. But, you know, I never even dared to think about telling him how I feel. He was an adult, after all. And I was just a foolish boy who barely entered his freshman class in high school. I always imagined that if I had told him about my feelings, he would have just not taken it seriously. Or even worse, scold me and try to convince that it was solely because I was a loner and talked only to him the entire time. Yes, I'm sure he would have said just that. That someone better would come, would love me and make me happy. But you know what? That would have been a downright lie, because as I kept looking into his eyes every single moment, what I saw had always been the truth. ...There was no man who would have loved me more than him."

By this moment Shoichi, the dog, was left frozen in huge shock.

Shoichi, the man, could have never thought that his feelings had always been... reciprocated?

"Forgive me, Shoichi," Yusaku sniffled and rubbed his eyes again, this time not actually talking to anyone in particular. "I miss you so much... I love you. And I always will."

Shoichi's heart became completely numb as Yusaku wiped even more tears. The boy sobbed when suddenly he felt a warm and slightly wet touch on his cheek. The pup was eagerly licking tears off his face.

"H-hey," Yusaku even let out a small chuckle as he held up the dachshund. "Oh come on. I'm okay. I just needed to let it out for a bit. You don't have to react like that, I'm fine."

Shoichi barked and waved his tail.

" _But it's my fault, isn't it..?_ "

"It's not your fault," Yusaku as if had read his thoughts. "And don't get the wrong idea. It doesn't mean that I don't love Yuya. In fact, I do. I do very much. If it wasn't for him, my life would have remained in darkness for only gods know how long. Of course, I was never particulary nice to him from the start, but his persistence... Heh, Yuya is like a sunshine which managed to get through my thick darkness. I'm very grateful to him for that. If it weren't for him, if Yuya were never here for me, who knows how long would I have lasted in this world."

Shoichi shuddered. He felt as if his heart got literary prickled with a steel needle of regret as he couldn't hold back a whimper and hung his head in shame.

"Hey-hey," Yusaku frowned a bit as he stroked the puppy's head, "There is no reason for _you_ to be sad. I would just prefer if you stopped growling, biting and causing any trouble for Yuya. He sure doesn't deserve any of that, he's a nice guy."

Yusaku yawned as his eyelids became heavy. The dachshund watched him gradually falling asleep.

" _Yusaku,"_ Shoichi's spirit wrapped in warm golden lights let out his feelings as he leaned closer to the sleepy face and planted a lingering kiss on the boy's soft lips. In reality this moment lasted literary a second, when the pup licked at Yusaku's lips, but in Shoichi's realm of eternity this moment was everlasting. " _Thank you. And... I love you too._ "

Yusaku's eyelids flinched, and Shoichi's spirit smiled softly.

" _How could I have been such a fool? If it's for you, Yusaku, I wish to die and reborn once more, with love._ "

As if having heard spirit's wish, Yusaku abruptly opened his eyes.

"Shoichi!" He cried, but the only thing he saw was the dachshund's muzzle in front of him. "Oh, sorry if I scared you, pal."

Shoichi, the puppy, only yelped happily and licked his cheek.

" _Don't worry, love,_ " Shoichi, the human's spirit, gave him another tender kiss and for the first time after his death felt genuinely happy.

At least he got to know that his feelings were reciprocated. At least even after having moved on Yusaku never forgot about him. At least Yusaku was _happy_ again and with someone who loved him as much as he did.

Shoichi curled into a ball on top of Yusaku, and they plunged into sleep together. Shoichi was delighted to hear the melody of his lover's serene heart, and Yusaku felt surprisngly protected with this small ball of fur on top of his chest. And this feeling was so familiar that Yusaku even smiled in his dream.

Yusaku was dreaming of Shoichi being by his side once again... and little did he know that in fact he  _was_ right there at this very moment.

~~~

"I'm so glad," Yuya smiled joyfully as he was attaching a leash to the dog's collar. "I think Shoichi got used to me after all."

"He can't be grumpy all the time, can he?" Yusaku patted the puppy's head. "Besides, it has been four months now. He just ought to learn how to behave himself."

"That's true," Yuya chuckled as they went outside for a walk. "Ah, it's so sunny! Nice!"

"Have you got an umbrella with you?" 

"Eh?" that remark of his boyfriend left Yuya dumbfounded. "But the sky is perfectly clear? And weather broadcast never reported any rains for today either?"

"I mean," Yusaku smirked. "That we would need any sort of protective shirm whenever we just go out like this. Haven't you noticed that we've been quite "showered" with attention lately? Thanks to your growing day by day popularity?"

Yuya‘s cheeks turned pink.

"It's not like I'm striving for it! I duel just to make people smile and that's all!"

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say," Yusaku shrugged and ruffled Yuya‘s hair as if he were a little kid.

Yuya smiled radiantly and laughed. Suddenly, a phone chimed. The boy took it out of his pocket. Having checked the incoming message, Yuya frowned slightly.

"What happened?" Yusaku did too. Something about this abrupt mood swing of his beloved made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Oh, nothing really," Yuya looked up at him and smiled again. "It's just that more and more people are trying to befriend me through social media."

"Is that so?" Yusaku's face darkened and after a pause he carefully asked. "Yuya. Tell me honestly. Is there anyone bothering you? You've been receiving such messages quite often lately."

Yuya's expression showed visible signs of anxiety.

"Well... I communicate with many people, and recently I added a girl to my friends list."

"A girl?" Yusaku raised an eyebrow. Shoichi looked up at him too.

"Hey-hey!" Yuya‘s cheeks flushed. "It's not what you think! We're just talking. It's not like she's stalking me or anything."

"Was that she just now?"

"Um, yeah, it was."

"Apparently, she doesn't have a boyfriend," Yusaku shrugged.

"D-don't say stuff like this!" Yuya got agitated and somehow became even cuter. "You know very well that you're the only one for me, Yusaku!"

The guy in question smirked as Yuya kissed him on cheek. Shoichi only huffed and looked to the side.

"At least I hope she _doesn't_ a boyfriend. Cause, you know, some guys don't really like their girlfriends talking too much to their idols. If needed, I might try and investigate who..."

"Oh come on," Yuya rolled his eyes. "There is no need, honestly. Let's just relax, okay? We have arrived at the park too."

They indeed came to local park to which they used to bring Shoichi to play.

"Alright," Yusaku sighed. "Just never let your guard down."

"No worries," Yuya giggled and grabbed his hand. "I won't."

The two exchanged loving looks as they entered the park. Shoichi snorted at the sight of the couple being all lovey-dovey again... when suddenly he felt someone's presence, as if that someone was sneaking from behind. He threw a quick glance in that direction, but saw nothing.

" _Must be seeing things..._ "

Shoichi never let Yusaku and Yuya know about this. If that was really just seeing things then why bother and disrupt their walk which had already turned into date?

One hour later Shoichi even forgot about this as he was playing frisbee.

"Wow, did you see how our boy can jump?" Yuya laughed as the dachshund brought the disc back again.

"He is very gifted," Yusaku agreed and patted him on his head. Shoichi joyfully barked as his eyes literary sparkled. "Geez, wanna go for another run? You're not getting tired any time soon, are you?" when the pup barked again, the boy chuckled. "Alright then, boy. Catch!"

He swung and threw the disc one more time, tossing it high into the air. Shoichi immediatelly followed it, but, alas, failed to grab it, so it ended up falling somewhere. The dachshund huffed and went to look for it. Sniffing around, Shoichi looked back only once when he hear Yuya laughing. He found a flower and was trying to put it in Yusaku's hair. Yusaku rarely looked so cheerful, with a little bit of sadness thought Shoichi and turned away, concentrating all his attention on finding the disc.

All of a sudden, something rustled in the bushes not very far from the dog. It was so unexpectedly that he got startled, and for a moment he thought that he noticed some shadow lurking there.

" _What the..?_ " chills went down his spine.

"Shoichi! Where did you ran off to?" he heard Yusaku's voice calling him.

The dog blinked and collected himself when he noticed the frisbee disk lying nearby. He quickly grabbed it, but, before returning to the boys, looked behind. The only thing rustling in those dark bushes was the wind.

" _Must be becoming neurotic._ "

"Is it just me or our little guy seems startled?" Yuya tilted head as he watched Shoichi sitting next to them with, as he thought, slightly absent-minded look.

"He must be tired after all this running around," Yusaku said as he scratched him behind his ear. "And hungry."

"How about buying some hot dogs then?" Yuya giggled. "He deserves a reward for his talents plus he just loves them."

Yusaku chukled and got up from the grass.

"I'll be back soon then."

He walked away to look for a hot stand.

As he disappeared from their their field of vision, Yuya sighed and looked up into the sky. Shoichi sighed too and curled into a ball by his side. It was so quiet around, voices of people were barely heard from far away. Yusaku liked this secluded area of the park since he always hated crowds, and Yuya himself wanted sometimes to have a break from endless autograph sessions and taking pictures with his fans. And this lawn was simply romantic with its colorful flowers, birds singing and light breezes blowing and playing with branches.

And Yuya was enjoying, as usual, every moment of this blissful stillness here.

"Hey, pal," but after these moments of silence Yuya finally spoke as he kept looking into the sky. "This question might sound very weird, but lately I've been wanting to ask you this really badly. Are you Shoichi... Kusanagi Shoichi, reincarnated?"

In one second the entire world around got frozen and, having lost its colors, turned completely grey, the only two beings left "alive" now were the dachshund and Yuya. Shoichi felt an enormous clot stuck in his throat which completely deprived him of breath. The sound of wind blowing, singing of birds, everything vanished as if never existed as all Shoichi could now hear was the rapid beating of his own swollen heart and Yuya‘s voice.

"Coincidentally," his voice sounded a bit as if from under the water and yet everything was very clear, "Mom found you near the place where Yusaku's old apartment was and she brought you into our house on the anniversary of Kusanagi Shoichi's death. You love hot dogs more than any other food and you would often chase after big yellow trucks."

Shoichi couldn't believe his own ears as he and the boy kept staring at one another, and then Yuya chuckled.

"And out of everyone you love Yusaku the most... and obviously feel bitter about me."

" _No way_ ," Shoichi could barely think as every inch of his mind and body grew numb. " _My secret. Like this... Bringing it out like this..!_ "

"If you really are _the_ Shoichi," Yuya continued, "Then, I think, it explains a lot about all the times you were trying to cause damage to my stuff or hurt me. Those times were also the ones when Yusaku and I displayed affection towards each other. But you know, I cannot blame for it neither you nor Yusaku. After all, I realize it all too well that I will never be able to occupy his heart wholly... because there _always_ will be a place for his Kusanagi-san."

Shoichi's eyes went wide in shock as the first teardrop ran down Yuya‘s cheek.

"That's right," the boy lowered his big crimson eyes which became a bit darkened. "Yusaku still loves him. Even now, I can still see his, Kusanagi Shoichi's, ghostly reflection in his eyes. Even if we're dating, Yusaku never forgets about him. It doesn't matter that now Yusaku holds me in his arms, I will always be _the second_ for him. Kusanagi-san is deeply rooted in his heart as his first love, his most sacred sanctuary."

As more and more tears were dripping onto Yuya‘s knees, Shoichi's heart was becoming sorer.

"There was one time," Yuya sobbed and rubbed an eye, "when Yusaku and I had sex. That one was special cause it was the first time when Yusaku wanted to try and be a bottom. Oh, how happy I was back then. With every thrust, I claimed him. With every moan, I marked him. With every breath, I owned him. I genuinely thought that Yusaku belonged to me now. It felt like paradise, but then..."

Yuya took a pause and gasped. His face was soaked with tears.

"When we climaxed together... he called me "Shoichi"."

Everything for Shoichi turned upside down as Yuya sloppily tried to wipe his flushed cheeks.

"And that was the first and the last time when Yusaku was a bottom. He felt so ashamed after that one time that he decided that it's better for him to always be a top. I suspect that's because Yusaku would have more control over his feelings. And you know... that might actually be true. Who knows, maybe when I was penetrating him, it was actually Kusanagi Shoichi whom he saw instead of me. Maybe he was thinking about him during the entire intercourse. Maybe he does that even when he's topping. Maybe when he closes his eyes and kisses me, he thinks he kisses Shoichi. Maybe... Maybe he imagines him in my place every day, every moment we are together."

Shoichi's heart had already stopped as Yuya sniffled again and rubbed his face more.

"Yusaku always says that he loves me, and yet, here I am, a mentally unstable emotional mess who in his own delusion even believes that a dog could possibly be a reincarnation of his rival. So... forgive me, Shoichi."

The boy stroke the dachshund's head gently.

"You're just a pup after all. This "reincarnation" is only a religious myth. It's just in my head. There is no way you could actually be that man."

But suddenly, despite his own words, Yuya hung his head and whispered.

"..Though even despite his atheism and scepticism Yusaku was once praying about him returning to the world of living again."

Shoichi's head was now completely empty. He only kept looking at the whimpering boy absent-mindedly.

" _You have no idea how right you are, Yuya-kun..._ "

A soft paw was put on top of Yuya‘s hand.

"Shoichi?" the boy blinked as he wiped away another tear.

" _My name is Kusanagi Shoichi. And I'm an animal. No, not just because I was reincarnated as a dog. It's because I'm in love with Fujiki Yusaku. I have always been and I will always be. Before I was killed as Kusanagi Shoichi I had been taking care of that certain boy. I was the only person he could rely on when his whole life turned into living hell after one unfortunate incident. I used to be his guardian, his confidant, his best friend, his big brother figure. I loved Yusaku very much... but one day I realized it was not enough for me."_

The soft paw was still there on top of the boy's hand, and that made Yuya smile a bit. He thought it was cute, but he had no idea what was really going on in the dachshund's head at the moment.

" _Yes. I don't remember the exact day, but I'm sure it was some time after Yusaku started his high school. It happened so suddenly: it's just that I looked, as usual, into Yusaku's face and realized that not only a boy I saw but an attractive young man. Ah... That was when I knew what the forbidden fruit looked like. More and more frequently I would notice how beautiful Yusaku was, how mysteriously sparkled his not simply green but emerald eyes, how slender and alluring his posture was. I started to have many different desires I never had before: I wanted to hold Yusaku not just in friendly hugs, I wanted to embrace him like a lover would; I wanted to inhale his sweet wisteria-like fragrance as I kissed his soft lips; I wanted to kiss away all the tears he would shed whenever we would just stand next to each other or become one during long winter nights; I wanted Yusaku to call me not just politely "Kusanagi-san", I wanted him to keep moaning "Shoichi" as he would thrash beneath me in blissful madness. Yes... So many indecent thoughts I, Kusanagi Shoichi, had."_

The dachshund kept staring into space as Yuya, having completely calmed down, scratched him behind his ear.

" _And yet, I would never dare to confess to him about my feelings. I knew very well that it would have only damaged Yusaku, shatter him into pieces. And that was not only about our age, it was more about Yusaku's very perception of me. I was almost like a brother to him, so no matter how old he would have gotten that role of me in his life... no, that would have been too wrong if I ever proposed something more than what we already had. Moreover, I just couldn't take away his freedom, put him into cage. You see, Yuya-kun, Yusaku is with you because he wholeheartedly wants it. He reciprocates your feelings because he is free to feel the same for you, genuinely. But if I were the one who confessed to him first, something tells me he would have not rejected me, but... he would have accepted my feelings only out of debt, because of what I had already done for him and I had done much. So it would have been only a debt towards me, not his true feelings. I could never make Yusaku truly happy... I was not the right man for him."_

Absolutely unaware of Shoichi's thoughts Yuya patted the pup's head more and picked him up, putting him on his knees.

" _And then there is you, Yuya-kun. Even if you're too sceptical to believe in rebirth, you still instinctively know who I really am. You're truly a wonderful person. And yet, you're being too harsh on yourself. You're worried about you and Yusaku, but let me tell you as knowing him since childhood has its pluses. Yusaku loves you. He really does. Whenever he's with you he is smiling so much, no, it's like he's shining from within. You're the one who awakens his light, Yuya-kun, you make him happy. And that is something... I could have never done. The only thing I can do is only feel jealous whenever you're together and suffer every time you're making love to each other. Heh, it's good that I came up with a scheme to pretend wanting to go out every time you're to do it. At least when I'm out of your bedroom my nerves manage to stay less shaken... I'm so selfish that even in this body I keep feeling like that about Yusaku."_

 _"_ Awwh... But your eyes are really so human-like, Shoichi," Yuya looked into his face as he noticed that the pup started quietly whining.

"W _rong, Yuya-kun. I actually turned into a dog back when I was still human._ "

"Yusaku is very fond of you," the boy giggled.

Almost as if electric shock ran through the dachshund's body as he suddenly realized.

" _But hang on. According to that reincarnation theory or myth only virtuous and pure souls get to be reincarnated. How come I, with this filthy heart of mine, got another chance? Even if I'm reincarnated as an animal I truly am, shouldn't have my soul fallen into abyss from the start? Why am I..?"_

"If you make him feel even a little better by reminding of Kusanagi-san then I'm totally okay with it," Yuya smiled softly.

Shoichi's heart skipped a beat.

" _Is it possible?! If to think about it, when I was dying I made a wish to be born again. But why would gods listen to some dirty sinner? Why would they choose reincarnation instead of the void for me? Unless..._ "

"Yusaku needed you," Yuya held the dog up.

" _That's right. Yusaku. It's solely thanks to his prayers that I'm here now. Yusaku... So you really do love me this much..?"_

Shoichi closed his eyes, concentrating on his feelings which were gradually becoming clearer.

" _Everything you confessed to me about was true, huh? You know, even if my current state is not what I wished for, even if I cannot love you in the way I want..._ "

The dachshund wagged his tail in cheerful manner.

" _I'm still not sure whether my rebirth is a curse or a blessing, but I know one thing. Yusaku, thank you. With your love I was at least able to see you once more and make sure that you're happy._ "

He barked joyfully and licked Yuya‘s cheek, to the happily giggling boy's big surprise.

" _And you're happy because you have this beautiful person by your side._ "

"Awwh! Good boy!" Yuya brushed their noses lightly.

" _You're the reason why Yusaku was able to move on with his life, and he is so relaxed next to you. Whenever you're together it's a time for joy. And even if he still misses me sometimes, his heart belongs to you now, Yuya-kun. Yusaku loves you deeply and sincerely. That's why..._ "

Sudden faint sound of something cracking dragged Shoichi out of his thoughts.

" _Huh?_ "

As the dachshund looked behind Yuya‘s back he noticed a guy looking out from behind a tree at some distance from them. Even from far and despite thick shadows of the tree's leaves Shoichi was able to make out that the person's facial expression seemed weird. He was obviously staring at Yuya and his face was quite bitter and contorted with anger.

" _What the?_ " the pup thought while completely oblivious Yuya kept on nuzzling him.

And then Shoichi's breath hitched.

The guy took out a gun and clearly aimed at the back of Sakaki Yuya‘s head. 

" _Shit..!!_ "

"O-oi! Shoichi! Wha..." Yuya looked over his shoulder only when the dachshund had already wriggled out of his arms. 

Run. Dash. Jump.

Click.

Shot...

" **Shoichi!!!** "

A scream reached the heavens when a bullet went right through forehead and tore brain apart.

Shoichi, the human's spirit, smiled for the last time as he heard the voice so familiar and beloved.

Shoichi, the dachshund's pup, bounced into grass as nothing but a lifeless small furball, bleeding.

It was over for him. Once more.

~~~

"You decided to let him rest here, huh?" Yuya sighed heavily, looking at the spot where a small box was buried.

"Yeah, I think this is the best place for his bones and ashes. Besides..." Yusaku took a moment to come in terms with his own feelings and then looked up at the gravestone. "Besides, he loved dogs very much, so I guess he wouldn't mind, also two Shoichis sticking together wherever they are right now doesn't sound too bad."

The sudden gust of wind made Yuya shudder, for a moment its sound resembled a distant dog's howling. Or at least the boy thought it did, his heart was in unrest anyway.

"...This is the first time you visited his grave since funeral?" he whispered not daring to look at Yusaku.

The silence which seemed to last much longer than it truly was made Yuya feel even more of the heartache, but then Yusaku finally spoke.

"It is. To be honest, I never wanted to do this at all. I was... deluding myself. I thought if I had forgotten about this place, I would have still had some hope left. If I had ignored the existence of this grave with his name labeled on it, it would have been just a nightmare... and Kusanagi-san might have been still alive."

Yuya stood rooted to the spot as he looked up at his beloved.

"I-Is that so..?" his voice began treacherously shaking.

Many different feelings started gathering inside the boy's chest, forming a big salty clot. He clenched his slightly shaking fists a bit.

"What an idiot I am..!" raised voice of Yusaku made Yuya shudder again though. The boy saw his boyfriend gritting teeth as his face became contorted in both sullen and angry expression. "While I was busy mopping around I let so many things escape my sight. Hell... Even a dachshund's pup was better than me."

"Oh..." Yuya lowered his gaze and looked to the side. "He did catch a bullet that was meant for me. But you're still not at fault. It's all my popularity. But it's okay now."

The boy looked over his shoulder in the cemetery entrance's direction. A big black car with tinted glass and a bodyguard were waiting for them.

"Still, if it wasn't for Shoichi, you would have been..."

Yusaku couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as his heart grew rapidly cold and stopped at the very thought of what was he going to say.

A soft touch took him by surprise. Yuya‘s hand was gently placed on Yusaku's arm which was wrapped in plaster cast.

"Shoichi protected me, yes. But as soon as you saw everything, you ran after that psycho. You were the one who managed to chase him into crowded places, even though you got shot twice in your arm yourself. You dodged even more bullets and when they ran out you were able to apprehend that guy and tell passers-by to call police. You're so brave, Yusaku. I was too shocked to do at least something at that moment."

"But I..."

"It's _okay_ ," Yuya turned his boyfriend's face so that their eyes met and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "You never let his sacrifice to go to waste, so stop it. You're my hero."

"Yuya..!" Yusaku couldn't take it anymore as he bursted into tears and clung onto his lover with his one healthy arm, trembling. "I love you..."

" _I don't know if my heart would have been able to withstand losing you... I would have broken down completely._ "

"I love you too," Yuya stroked his head tenderly as he held him close. "And I'm sure Kusanagi-san would have been so proud of you."

Yusaku froze and found nothing else to say, but Yuya pulled away and, having softly grabbed his hand, smiled lovingly.

"Let's go home?"

Yusaku looked at him and couldn't help but clumsily smile in return.

"Yeah, let's."

" _My home is with you, love,_ " he thought as Yuya kissed the last tears away from the corners of his eyes.

They smiled at each other and walked away from the grave, holding hands.

Only once, when they were getting in the car, Yusaku got distracted by mournful raven's croaking and looked back.

" _I guess I must stop lying to myself and this time move on for real. I'm sorry, Shoichi. Thank you for everything. I love you and I'll never forget you... But you've become just a memory now._ "

The engine started. Yusaku got into the car and snuggled up to his beloved. Yuya smiled softly and rested his head on his shoulder.

The growling big black car took them towards their future which was awaiting for them at the end of the road covered in mist.

And that future was sure bathed in sunlight.

~~~

In the middle of nowhere Shoichi smiled as he gently touched the broken chain which was coming out of his heart.

"So he did release me, huh?" he looked back over his shoulder. "I don't know if it's Game Over or To Be Continued for me, but as these links will rot away so will my memories, right?"

A mysterious light reflected in his irises blinked as if in response.

"I see," Shoichi closed his eyes and sighed. "Well then..."

" _Good bye, Yusaku._ "

**Author's Note:**

> The ending seemed to be a bit open, huh? Well, this is actually on purpose. It's up to you to interpret whether it's Game Over or To Be Continued for Shoichi~
> 
> In any case, I hope this fic was good enough~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And reviews would be very appreciated~


End file.
